


Luminous Beings Are We

by supersandluthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jedi Lena, Kara Danvers / Lena Luthor - Freeform, Minor Sanvers, Princess Kara of Krypton, Star Wars AU, SuperCorp, space gays save the galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersandluthors/pseuds/supersandluthors
Summary: it's like star wars, but really really gayaka the one where our favorite gays have to save the galaxy. Again.





	1. A State of Appeals

**Author's Note:**

> oops

“You can’t possibly be thinking about letting her do this!”

Alex stormed into the middle of the room, the group of elders turning to look incredulously at the disruption.

“Miss Danvers you’d better have an imperative reason for disturbing the convergence of the Jedi Council, or I can assure the consequences will be severe.”

J’onn stared down the breathless girl that stood in the middle of the circular floor the Jedi Council was assembled around. Tensions between the alliance was at an all-time high. A rogue government faction driven by totalitarianism had been building slowly in the background and the Senate foolishly turned a blind eye to it and now their pride has become the beginning to their downfall. The Galactic Empire and their conquest for domination has left a trail of corpses in their wake, not only of any and all life forms, but of entire kingdoms and civilizations. The senate was scrambling to regain their footing, but in their floundering they have shut down to the world outside Chandrila, leaving the Jedi Council to struggle to maintain a semblance of order.

Now that the systems hung on the precipice of intergalactic war the council was meeting to discuss the best strategy on how to proceed. Or at least they were trying to.

“J’onn please you know this crusade she’s on is a suicide mission! You all put her into MY care sixteen years ago-“

“Technically it was the care of your parents,” J’onn mumbled under his breath

“And this is me. Caring for her. Forgive my intrusion Council but I believe this matter to be of the utmost importance. She plans to appeal to the _senate._ This mission is a wish for death, she believes that that regaining control of her planet is the to be the tipping point in this useless war and I need the Council to put a stop to her-her utterly _nonsensical_ thinking! She is the hope this rebellion needs! The Empire will lay waste to us all if we lose hope.”

Alex was red in the face arguing her point to the silent room. The Council stared at Alex pointedly as she caught her breath and for the first time since barging in on the meeting, Alex felt self-conscious at the validity of her intrusion.

“Miss Danvers,” Cat drawled slowly, taking her time to chew on her response leaving Alex sweating nervously, “The princess is set in this endeavor, yes? What would you suggest the council do to restrict her actions? Lock her away? I cannot think of an ending to this request that doesn’t involve ‘dampening hope’ as you so eloquently put it.”

Alex hung her head slightly and let the response of the council sink in. Perhaps they were right, Kara was grown, no longer the scared refugee of a little girl coming to her planet for the first time. But after all of these years, Kara was still her little sister and Alex worried. A lot. Kara hadn’t been off of Alderaan since she arrived 16 years prior. She hasn’t seen the change that has spread throughout the galaxy, the hatred that many planets now held for Kara and her people now that the Empire had control of Krypton.

“So I suppose if we cannot stop her, the only solution is to send her off with as much protection as possible.”

At this Alex perked back up and met the ten pairs of intense eyes staring back at her, J’onn was watching her warily. She knew that coming to him for help was her last option, Eliza and Jeremiah were away stationed at the rebel base working on navigating the superior technology that the Kryptonian people were churning out for the empire and Alex’s opinion enough was not enough to stop a driven Kara from following through with her crusade.

“You may take my padawan to watch over the princess, she is more than capable of handling the task and maybe we will all rest easier if we meet somewhere in the middle. Besides, your sister may be right. The Empire relies heavily on the technology and weaponry of Krypton, if we can restore the planet to its former glory and take it back from the dictatorship of the Emperor and Lord Vader, it may just be the turning point we need to take back control and restore balance to the force.” Cat spoke with an air of indifference but Alex could still pick up on the gravity of the situation.

“Thank you for assistance in this matter Council,” Alex said with a respectful bow.

“I appreciate you coming to the council to address this matter,” J’onn said with a warm glint in his eyes, “Although I say this _again_ , you could have gone through more appropriate channels-“

“Of course J’onn, my apologies,” Alex said sheepishly, her cheeks tinged an embarrassed pink. What can she say? She likes to get things done.

“Apologies imply something actually changing-“

“Anyways,” Lucy interrupted quickly, “Cat, call your pupil to accompany the princess so we can resume discussion of the matters at hand.”

“Of course,” Cat said while pressing a button on the arm of the chair she was perched precariously on.

Alex waited patiently as the doors that lead to the temple slid open to reveal a very serious looking girl with dark hair pulled into an immaculate ponytail, a singular braid ridged across the sleek plains of raven locks. The Jedi bowed before her master and then the rest of the council before turning to face Alex and give her a respectful nod as well.

“Miss Danvers, this is my padawan Lena Luthor, and she is more than capable of escorting your sister to Chandrila to appeal to the senate,” the older woman turned to speak directly to her student, “Lena it is of the utmost importance that you escort Kara princess of Krypton safely across the galaxy to deliver her message before the High Council. Hopefully this will cause the senators to look at the situation with a bit more brevity.”

“Of course master,” Lena said dutifully before turning to Alex

 “I am of your service Miss Danvers”

Alex nodded solemnly and thanked the council again.

 

 

When Alex with Lena in tow exited the temple she nearly tripped over the short dark haired woman leaning precariously close to the door in an attempt to listen in on the meeting.

“Sooo how’d it go Danvers? And who’s the dime?” Maggie said with a sly grin and a wink in Lena’s direction.

Alex tried to contain her smile and opted instead to roll her eyes.                     

“Sawyer, just start the damn ship.”


	2. Conceal Don't Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited, long overdue, lemme know what y'all think I'm so frickin tired why do I update so late??

“Alex!”

Alex sighed, the gate wasn’t even all the way down yet.

“I told you there is nothing you can do or say to stop me from doing this! Where did you even- oh,”

Kara tore her focus away from her heated scolding to realize for the first time that Alex did not come back alone. Lena who had been quietly standing in the background nodded respectfully toward the angry looking Princess.

Kara let her eyes roam over the mysterious girl that was flanking her sister; she was dressed in loose dark clothes a maroon sash tied at her waist. The belt that was fitted around her slender hips was dark leather and complexly woven to hold what looked to be some sort of weapon. Kara felt her eyes widen as she realized what it was.

“Why in Rao’s great name did you bring _her_ back with you? What were you even doing on Coruscant? Did you really travel all that way just to tattle on me to J’onn? Because that’s pretty low, you know I can’t resist his ‘worried dad’ routine,” Kara whined and barely restrained herself from stomping her foot in frustration.

Alex rolled her eyes at the tantrum her fully grown sister was on the verge of throwing.

“I went to the council for intervention ok, because I _still_ stand by my opinion that this plan of yours is a suicide mission!”

Kara knew Alex was worried, she always was. Ever since she had been relocated to live covertly with the Danvers after her family was slaughtered in the name of Galactic domination, she had grown into a more hesitant and cautious woman that was nothing like the bubbling Princess of Krypton she was in her youth. Alex was always there to guide her through her fear, her panic attacks and her bad dreams, the ones that showed her parents being ripped from her time and time again,  her home in flames and thousands of soldiers in blindingly white armor pouring out of ships that seemed to be landing in every direction. Alex was her guiding light when Kara thought her world had gone black, Alex was the older sister she never knew she craved, one that she never knew she needed. And now that Kara had suddenly decided to take the entire war into her own hands, Alex was just about ready to burst at the seams from the excessive worrying that had become a constant fixture in her life.

But Kara was a grown woman now and really? A Jedi? That was a bit excessive, even for Alex.

“So you did what, brought me back a babysitter?”

“Kara will you just move so we can get off of the ship and talk about this instead of yelling loud enough for the entire hangar to hear?”

Kara reddened as she noticed that the bustle of the hangar had come to a screeching halt as the personnel stopped to observe the calamity that was unfolding between them.

“Nothing to see here” Kara announced awkwardly with a wave of her hands, “Carry on”

Pilots and soldiers alike sprung back to life with a slow grumble as Alex, Maggie, and Lena slowly descended onto the ground.

Kara tugged anxiously at her vest as the Jedi came closer to where she was firmly planted in front of Alex’s ship. As the woman approached Kara could see that she was unarguably beautiful, green eyes not dimmed by the low lighting of the barracks sent a chill down the blonde’s spine. The woman’s lips were painted a blood red that stood starkly against the creamy paleness of her skin, Kara felt herself wet her own suddenly dry lips as the raven haired warrior smirked at her obvious leering.

“You can’t be mad at me for recruiting some muscle for your insane excursion”

Alex’s outburst made Kara jerk her head back in the direction of her sister abruptly. The princess sent a glare toward Maggie when she heard the shorter girl let out a huff of a laugh at her ogling.

“This is a diplomatic mission Alex!” Kara said tersely, her hands found purchase roughly on her hips as she fought her sister on the matter for what felt like the hundredth time. Honestly why couldn’t Alex just see that this was what Kara had to do for her people?

“If I may your majesty,” Kara heard the raspy voice of the Jedi knight float thickly through the air and settle weightily on her chest. God how was this woman real let alone standing in front of her?

“Of course,” Kara said breathily gesturing with her hand for the woman to speak freely. Lena gave her a sultry half smile in return causing Kara’s breath to stutter in her throat.

“No mission, no matter how diplomatic the intent, comes without risk with the growing tensions brought forth by the Empire. It would be an honor to accompany you to Chandrila if for no other reason than to hear out the appeals that you’ve prepared to present to the Senate. Precaution has never resulted in being underprepared, and for you your majesty, I am prepared to be as precautious as necessary,” Lena maintained eye contact with Kara throughout the entirety of her speech and to be quite honest Kara didn’t quite catch the last bit. Watching words form on the tantalizingly full lips of the woman in front of her proved to be quite the distraction.

“Well when you put it that way,” Kara mumbled under her breath still maintaining fierce eye contact with the woman’s mouth.

“What the hell?” Alex threw her hands up exasperatedly; she had never seen her sister roll over so quickly during an argument.

“Come on Danvers, let’s go check up with Eliza dearest and see if she needs any help with dinner. Cooking it or eating it, either works with me right now I’m absolutely _ravenous_ ,” Maggie said ushering the flustered woman away from the pair with a sly wink in Kara’s direction.

Lena watched with a confused look on her face as the shorter woman quite literally pushed a squawking Alex across the polished floor of the hangar and out the large garage like door.

Kara kept her eyes trained on the beautiful knight as she watched Alex and Maggie exit the camp noisily, she cleared her throat and caught her breath as striking green eyes flashed back to meet her own deep blues.

“I don’t think you’ve properly introduced yourself Master…?”

Lena chuckled and held her hand up softly in front of her, “Oh no my Lady, I am not quite fortunate enough to hold the title of Master, you may call me Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Lena bowed her head and lowered her eyes respectfully, but she felt the soft hand of the woman in front of her wrap around her own and shake it firmly. Lena felt the tips of her ears tinge red as their fingertips lingered just a little too long against each other.

Kara felt her chest warm as she saw the pink staining the shorter woman’s ears as their hands lingered against each other. Kara marveled at the softness of the palm that brushed softly against her own, she thought that surely Lena’s fingers would be calloused from all of her time spent training and fighting.

Lena cleared her throat as she abruptly dropped her hand back down to her side as she noticed a few of the lingering pilots eyeing the two standing in front of the ship. She rocked up onto her tip toes awkwardly trying to dispel the remainder of any of the strange feelings that the princess has unearthed in just a few short minutes.

Kara noticed the uncomfortable shift in the Jedi’s demeanor and quickly changed the subject in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“You know, Eliza really does put together an outstanding meal”

Lena felt her stomach gurgle in betrayal at the mention of a good home cooked meal and she smiled sheepishly.

“I’ll take that as a lead the way?” Kara laughed and Lena was immediately mesmerized. Growing up with the Luthors and then training under the tutelage of Cat Grant, Lena had been all over the galaxy. She had over 30 planets and counting as well as a few moons under her belt from her travels, and out of all of the places that she had been and all of the sounds she had heard, none of them quite compared to the beauty of the tinkling laughter of the Kryptonian Princess.

They walked out of the bunker and onto a large tarmac that held quite a few more ships decorated in the paraphernalia of the resistance. Lena followed Kara down a winding path that paralleled the edge of a large lush forest that seemed to go on for miles. The princess led them to a modest sized village on the edge of a large clear blue lake; it was undeniably beautiful Lena found herself thinking silently. 

When Kara lead her through the doors of a moderately sized house, Lena was immediately transported back to the few memories she had of Naboo with her birth family. The entrance lead into a large room that practically screamed home, large plush chairs arranged in a circle around a low set table that housed a few scattered mugs that Lena guessed were still there from earlier this morning.  Lena scanned the room and let her eyes linger on the family portraits lining the walls; she stopped on the first picture that held four people instead of the three up until that point. The tiny blonde girl in the pictures looked like the human embodiment of unhappiness. Her tiny mouth was pulled into a frown too deep to be on the face of someone that young, the space between her eyebrows was wrinkled into a hard line causing her to look much older than Lena knew she was at the time.

She wonders if she wore a similar look the day the Luthors took her home.

She shakes the negative emotions out of her mind and breathes until she can feel the tension ease from her back, _nothing happens that is not the will of the force_.

Kara took her hand out of what looked to be a sort of habit and lead Lena to the kitchen area where she was once again faced with Alex and Maggie, this time they were accompanied by an older looking blonde smiling at Maggie warily.

“It’s not like the wookie was harmed in any way during all of this Mama D, and besides the guy was willing to pay double if I got it done and I was so not going to turn that down,” Maggie boasted, obviously in the middle of a story that they had only caught the tail end of, although it did make Lena look at the shorter woman’s vest in a very different light…

“Kara!” The older woman, Eliza Lena assumed, said fondly when the blonde made her way fully into the kitchen and leaned in against the older woman. “When do you leave tomorrow dear, you need to pack up and rest before you leave.”

Lena smiled as she saw the princess roll her eyes at the motherly gesture but she could see in Kara’s face that she adored being cared for and looked after.

“Yeah Princess when do you head out?” Maggie parroted while stealing a piece of fruit off of Alex’s plate that was situated in front of her.

“The cargo ship will be here around noon tomorrow so I assume we will head out whenever the pilot is ready to leave,”

Lena didn’t understand why Kara had suddenly found an intense fascination with her fingernails until Alex roughly stood up in protest.

“Cargo ship? Mom come on you cannot let her do this! Kara. You can’t be serious. That’s a death wish waiting to be fulfilled,” Alex was fuming in place her hands nervously twisting in front of her chest.

“Alex is right,” all eyes snapped to Maggie as she casually threw her arm around Alex’s waist as she stood to meet her.

Alex as well as the rest of the Danvers raised a skeptical eyebrow at her admission, after all, Maggie had been the one pushing the ‘adventure’ in the first place.

“A cargo ship is no place for a Princess. What better place for a Princess than on royalty herself?”

Lena didn’t understand what was being said, but she knew from the smarmy grin and the widened eyes of Alex that it was a sore topic of discussion.

“You are not _dropping me off at the senate like some sort of intergalactic carpool!_ ”  

“Kara it would be so much more convenient think about it!” Maggie said stepping closer to the blonde, “No pit stops, no cramped spaces, no sweaty aliens that smell like old barbecue,”

Kara rolled her eyes and rubbed at her temples. Lena could practically feel the frustration rolling off of her in waves.

“Fine!” She finally shouted out of annoyance and the noise startled Alex a bit causing her to jerk forward and knock into Lena.

“Fine whatever, be my babysitters, I know none of you will stop until I have half of the rebel army following me to Chandrila so I might as well save myself the trouble. Tomorrow. We leave at noon.”

And before Lena knew it she found herself once again being dragged through the quaint house by the hand following an angry blur of blonde hair. Kara lead them to the opposite side of the home and to a lift that took them down to what seemed to be the Princess’s quarters.

“I can’t believe this diplomatic non-life threatening mission in one day had turned into a field trip that half of my family feels the need to attend. I am an adult! I have a duty to my people! I can do this on my own gosh darn it!”

Lena watched as the blonde paced in front of the massive bed occupying the center of the dimly lit room.

“If I may your majesty,” she found herself saying hesitantly and almost regretted it when an angry head snapped up to meet her stare. She waited until Kara nodded curtly before continuing, “I think that maybe that’s the best part of this mission that you’ve chosen to take on, you could do it on your own, but because of the love these people have for you, you don’t have to. And like I said, you can never be too precautious.”

Kara eyed her silently for a few moments blinking tiredly up at the dark haired woman before sighing and rubbing a hand over her face.

“You’re wiser than you seem Lena,” She said with a small chuckle as she perched on the end of the bed and let herself sink into the comfort of the mattress.

It was only then that Lena seemed to realize that there was indeed only one accommodation for sleeping and two women in need of a place to sleep.

“If you are preparing to retire for the evening my lady, perhaps I can make myself scarce and borrow one of the chairs in the common area?” Lena asked hesitantly, she was never good at navigating other people’s homes.

“What? Preposterous,” Kara said with a dismissing wave of her hand, “It may not seem it, but those chairs are lumpier than anything else on Alderaan and this bed is massive, there will be plenty of room for the both of us. That is if you don’t mind,” Kara added hastily watching the Jedi adjust her belt nervously from underneath her eyelashes and Lena found herself nodding before she could remember what she’d agreed to.

 Kara stripped herself of her day wear and into a simple cotton shirt and shorts combo and Lena had looked respectfully away, busying herself with removing her own boots and belt.

Kara smirked as she saw the blushing woman try to occupy her line of sight with the trinkets lining the walls of her childhood bedroom.

Lena turned back around after she had deemed herself ready for bed and saw that the Princess had crawled to the top and already slipped under the massive amounts of covers. Kara patted the other side of the bed flirtily and Lena gulped loud enough that she knew the Princess had heard as well.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she approached the bed and slipped delicately under the thick warm sheets, what was wrong with her? Had she not learned to control her emotions through her years of extensive training? Cat would be appalled at her lack of control. Lena closed her eyes, counted to ten, and let the feelings roll down her spine and flow out of her body.

She opened her eyes to be met in the near darkness with striking blue eyes watching and dissecting her every move. The fluttering feelings that had overtaken Lena’s body swung back in full force.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit that was gay

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I did a thing lemme know what y'all think !!


End file.
